


May All Your Mornings be Bright

by randomquixen



Series: Good Morning Kind Stranger [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Human, M/M, minor Stiles Stilinski/OMC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomquixen/pseuds/randomquixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across the hall was a ridiculously handsome guy, all dark hair and unkempt stubble, standing in pajama pants and nothing else. His broad chest was insanely well sculptured, all rippling muscles and smooth skin, and Stiles had the sudden urge to go over and lick it.<br/>Unfortunately, accompanying said rocking body came the scowl of the century as he glared at Stiles from across the hall.<br/>Stiles ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair and smiled a little sheepishly.<br/>“Morning kind stranger!” he called, starting towards Grumpy Neighbor Guy.<br/>Grumpy Neighbor Guy’s scowl just got more intense and Stiles smiled jauntily as he rounded the edge of the staircase and started down. “May all your mornings be bright!” he shouted up as he jogged down the stairs, and outright laughed as the grumpy scowl morphed into something that was more confusion that anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May All Your Mornings be Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of two, the other part is Derek's POV, which actually has more substance to it...

Stiles leaned over the side of the bed and picked up a pair of boxers he hoped were his.

 They were a ridiculous green color with little turtles dancing across them and he kind of assumed that whoever was on the other side of this bed wasn’t the type to wear boxers like these.

Stiles glanced over at the blonde head that was currently mashed into the pillow beside his and tried to remember his name: Kyle? Lyle? Something like that.

Anyway, what Stiles did remember about him was that he was ridiculously attractive, in a jock sort of way, had spent a lot of time and money buying Stiles drinks at the club, and he had been fairly decent in bed last night.

Stiles also knew he didn’t really want to be here when Miles? woke up.

The guy was nice enough, but not really Stiles’ type in terms of a long relationship, it was bad enough he had been wasted and fell asleep here instead of going home last night.

It wasn’t that Stiles had a lot of one night stands, but for the one he did, he had rules.

Stiles went back to the task at hand and started looking for his jeans. When he found them he slid off the bed carefully, trying not to wake his bed buddy, and pulled them on.

They were his ridiculously tight black club jeans and really flashy for his walk of shame, or the walk of fame depending on the point of view.

He dug around the messy bedroom floor looking for his shirt.

He really didn’t want to accidentally grab something of the other guy’s solely because that spoke of intent to see Giles? again to give it back.

Blonde, whatever his name was, was not a guy Stiles really wanted to see again. He was kind of a douche.

Stiles found a tight white v neck that he identified as his own and walked to the front door of the apartment, doing the last minute check for socks, shoes, a phone, and a wallet. Sure he had everything, he opened the front door, throwing on his t-shirt as he went, and exited into the hall.

As soon as his head went through the hole in the shirt, Stiles came face to face with his audience.

Across the hall was a ridiculously handsome guy, all dark hair and unkempt stubble, standing in pajama pants and nothing else. His broad chest was insanely well sculptured, all rippling muscles and smooth skin, and Stiles had the sudden urge to go over and lick it.

Unfortunately, accompanying said rocking body came the scowl of the century as he glared at Stiles from across the hall.

This particular apartment building was set up so that the staircase was in the middle and the apartments were set up around them, three on grumpy neighbor’s side, three on Stiles’ side, and two apartments to the left and the right of either of them.

Stiles ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair and smiled a little sheepishly.

“Morning kind stranger!” he called, starting towards Grumpy Neighbor Guy.

Grumpy Neighbor Guy’s scowl just got more intense and Stiles smiled jauntily as he rounded the edge of the staircase and started down. “May all your mornings be bright!” he shouted up as he jogged down the stairs, and outright laughed as the grumpy scowl morphed into something that was more confusion that anything else.

Stiles didn’t think twice about his chance meeting with Grumpy Neighbor Guy.

Okay, well maybe twice, in the shower, but only because the guy was sex on legs and stuff like that just wasn’t fair.

 

XXXX

Stiles strolled into the emergency room like he did it all the time, which admittedly he kind of did.

He was looking to pick Scott up from his shift because Scott’s fancy new car had broken down again and Allison was at her appointment for another hour.

So Stiles, being the dutiful best friend, had come back to the hospital, even though he wasn’t working, to go get Scott and take him home.

Scott was behind the desk, filling out someone’s chart, but he caught Stiles’ eye and gave him the ‘one moment’ finger.

Stiles smiled and nodded and started to generally wander around the room when something caught his eye.

Or more accurately, someone.

“Oh my God, Derek, It’s not his fault.” came a woman’s voice from one of the emergency room beds.

“If you two hadn’t been horsing around you never would have slipped on the ice and broken your arm.” A deeper manlier voice responded.

“That doesn’t make it Isaac’s fault.” Said the woman and as Stiles moved closer he saw she was a dark haired beauty with dark brown eyes, but Stiles’ eyes were drawn to her dark haired acquaintance.

“Grumpy Neighbor Guy!” Stiles said in excitement as he recognized the scowly man from last Saturday.

Said man looked up from his disapproving stare at his female friend and focused it on Stiles.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, and Stiles was just silently pleased the guy recognized him, otherwise this might have been awkward.

“Oh you know,” Stiles shrugged, smiling slightly, “trolling hospitals to pick up handsome men.”

Stiles eyed Grumpy Neighbor Guy a little more. He was wearing a dark green Henley and some deliciously tight jeans that were making Stiles’ jeans a little tighter in the crotch area.

“Stiles!” Scott called from behind the desk, indicating he was ready to go.

“There’s one now!” Stiles said to Grumpy Neighbor Guy, Derek?, throwing one last looking at that ridiculously firm body before wandering away to go find Scott./p>

Stiles studiously ignored the slightly sad and confused face Derek was making right now and pretended it had nothing to do with Stiles general existence.

“That was funny,” Stiles said coming up to Scott as he put on his coat.

“What was?” asked Scott.

“I just ran into one of the neighbors of my one night stand.” Stiles said.

“You stayed long enough to meet his neighbors? Stiles, I think you’re doing it wrong.”

“Shut up, Scott. Let’s get you home before Allison gets there. Promise me you won’t bombard her with questions when she gets back from her appointment.” Stiles said, steering his best friend out the door.

“But Stiles, she might be pregnant! I might be a father!” Scott exclaimed.

“I know Scotty, but that doesn’t mean you can harass the mother of your children.”

“Oh my god, Stiles, children? What if it’s twins? What if it’s triplets? I don’t think I’m ready to take care of three kids Stiles!”

“You’ll be fine Scott,” Stiles soothed pushing his friend into the jeep before he worked himself into an asthma attack, “You’ll be a great dad no matter how many kids you have.”

“You think so?” Scott asked.

“I know so.” Stiles said, and started the car to drive home, and focused solely on Scott’s fatherly insecurities and not at all on a certain sexy grumpy neighbor man.

XXXX

Stiles was just nearing the end of his shift in the emergency room when he walked into the one of the curtained rooms and recognized a familiar face.

“Trolling for men dressed as a doctor now?” Derek asked, standing next to another dark haired woman, who bared a striking resemblance to the last woman he saw Derek with here.

Due to their resemblance to each other, Stiles guessed they were all family.

“Naw,” Stiles laughed, making it into a joke despite Derek’s slightly bitter tone. No matter the tone something about Derek’s voice still sent happy feelings to a certain part of Stiles’ anatomy that wasn’t appropriate at work. “Don’t be silly, I’m dressed as a PA. Far more believable. Now what seems to be the problem here?” he asked, looking at Derek’s sister? Cousin? She sure as hell wasn’t his mother.

Derek gave him an incredulous look.

“Stilinski!” came a call from behind him and Jackson sauntered up with eyes on Derek.

“Dr. Whittmore,” Stiles responded calmly, inside he was snickering as he hoped Derek would throw some of that not so pent up angst on Jackson.

Jackson had a serious habit of hitting on the attractive family members of patients. He couldn’t hit on any actual patients and he couldn’t go out with anyone until the patient was discharged, but he had a thing for laying the ground work when he could brag about being a doctor and not have it come off as conceited solely because he was in a hospital.

“This is my patient, get out of here.” Jackson said, leveling a glare at Stiles as if he would put up a fight.

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows as Jackson, “Sure thing, Doc.” Then he gave a genuine smile to Derek, who was giving him another annoyed look, and his sister before leaving and finding some less attractive patients to treat.

Jackson came out of the curtained room ten minutes later, face flaring red, and Stiles outright laughed as it appeared that Jackson had gotten his ass handed to him.

XXX

Stiles wandered into one of the patient rooms looking for Scott.

He found him replacing the IV bags on a female patient that looked familiar but called to Scott anyway, “Nurse Scott!” he singsonged.

“PA Stiles,” Scott responded a little annoyed like he did any time Stiles called him by his title.

Stiles snickered, “the patient in room 206 is asking for you again.”

“Again?” Scott spluttered, “I just saw him like fifteen minutes ago.”

“I don’t know, Scott, maybe he is secretly in love with you.”

“Secretly-“ Scott looked confused for a moment before his face cleared. “Screw you.”

“Love you too, Scott,” Stiles called as Scott marched out of the room to go see the other patient.

“Is the patient really in love with him?” Derek asked, coming out from where he was hidden on the other side of the doorway.

Stiles blinked in surprise before he recognized the patient in the bed as Derek’s sister.

“Ha, no,” Stiles laughed lightly, “the guy’s IV just came loose and he didn’t want Jackson- er, Dr. Whittmore to do it because the doc sneezed last time during the procedure. I almost wish the patient was though, Scott has been driving Allison crazy since she got pregnant, someone in love with him might distract him a little.”

“Who is Allison?” Derek asked, confused.

“His wife,” Stiles explained with a wave of his hand.

Derek looked more confused, then angry, followed by a little disgust. Stiles eyebrows wrinkled at the reaction.

“You’re sleeping with a married man?” he asked angrily.

“What? No! Wait, who--?” Stiles was insulted before he understood and started laughing, “You thought I was sleeping with Scott?” He doubled over clutching his sides and heaving in breaths as he continued cackling.

Scott ran in to find out what the noise was. “Dude, what is going on?”

“He thought we were sleeping together.” Stiles responded in between gasping breaths.

Scott made a weird face for a moment and then started laughing just as hard.

“I don’t see what‘s so funny,” Derek growled.

“Oh my god,” Scott giggled, “Stiles was the one who got Allison and I together, he was my best man at my wedding. We have been friends since like birth. It’s like someone assuming you and Laura are together.

Laura started giggling too.

Derek huffed, “do you even work here?” he asked Stiles.

Stiles looked up, startled, “Dude of course, I’m PA in the emergency room with stints in Orthopedics. What did you think I was always doing here?”

“Trolling for handsome men?” Derek asked, quoting Stiles.

Laura and Scott gave Derek a weird look.

Stiles just laughed again, “Dude, I was kidding, I was here to pick up Scott because his piece of crap car broke down again.”

“Hey, like your jeep is much better.” Scott sputtered.

“Do not insult my baby or I will insult yours.” Stiles said.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.” Stiles said, and grabbed Scott around the head, giving him a nuggie.

How it devolved into wrestling inside a hospital, Stiles would never know.

“There is no way they are sleeping together,” Laura said to Derek.

“Hey, no mocking my lifestyle.” Stiles exclaimed, disentangling himself from Scott.

“No mocking here, except for mocking Derek, apparently he developed a crush on some guy he keeps seeing everywhere.”

“Laura.” Derek said in a warning tone.

Laura ignored him. “Oh come on Derek, it’s not like they know him, you said you first saw him walking out of your neighbor’s apartment.”

Derek buried his face in his hands and Stiles grinned.

“Hey Derek,” Derek’s face went even redder and Stiles grin grew. “I can’t ask you out until your sister is no longer a patient, but you should come in on Saturday after Laura checks out and come see me.” Stiles came him a cocky grin and Derek gave a shy one back.

“Sure,” Derek said, and Stiles’ grin got impossibly bigger so that not even Dr. Martin calling him from the hall diminished it.

Stiles is so looking forward to Saturday.


End file.
